The Weeping Of A Broken Heart
by the sky is pink
Summary: A peek into the life of our favorite couple, from Snape's pov. The feelings invoked on seeing them together, leading to a decision he may or may not regret.


The Weeping Of A Broken Heart

He could easily hear her laugh from across the Great Hall, that tinkling, beautiful sound that usually pulled at his heartstrings, but today was different. Today, her laugh broke his heart into pieces, because Potter was the one who made her emit that sound.

He remembered her, his sweet Lily Evans, beautiful, intelligent, witty, and full of life. She was a contradiction, really, muggle-born (not that he was judging her for it), but one of the best witches he had come across. Beautiful, but not stuck-up. Funny, but in a sarcastic sort of way. Unpredictable, though he could count on one thing- her hatred of James Potter. And now, looking at them both, laughing, loving, he could not believe she ever had hated Potter.

_Look at them, laughing together, like nobody else exists. Look at her, laughing with him, breaking my heart. Look at how proud he is to have Lily, my Lily at his side._

He could not give up, not on her. He couldn't bear it, either.Her betrayal. She had told him she hated Potter, that she would never go out with the egoistic prick. _She lied. And she broke my heart._

He saw them in Potions, arriving late, out of breath. Lily's hair was rumpled, tangled, not like it had been at breakfast. Her lips were swollen, but she was grinning at Potter. _Of course, nothing like a snog-fest to start the day._ Potter ruffled his already messy hair, and she blew him a kiss. He said something. She winked.

He could not watch anymore. They made him sick to the stomach. _Get a grip on yourself, Snape. Snap out of it. It will never happen. She will never be yours._

Though the sight of them together made his blood boil, he focused on his brewing potion. _I am so much better than him. Lily deserves someone who is serious about her, someone who gives a shit about her, dammit. Why couldn't she just give him a chance? After all, she had no problem selling herself to the arrogant toerag. _With these bitter thoughts, her stirred his potion so hard, it nearly spilled over on his robes.

"Lily, wait. I need to talk to you."

Her brilliant green eyes snapped over to him and she halted in her tracks, though more out of surprise than because he asked her too. Potter stopped too, and Severus saw Potter's arm tighten over Lily's waist. Her stony eyes took him in. "You have sixty seconds."

Her voice was icy, but Severus summoned enough courage to make one more request. "Alone?"

"I can't imagine you have anything to say to me that I cannot talk about in front of my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend. There, she said it. Dammit, Lily you know how to pinch in exactly the right place._

"Please." She sighed and turned her eyes on her "boyfriend". "James." He didn't say anything, just turned his gaze from her to Snape. "I'll see you later, love." She prompted him. He didn't say anything, just kissed her cheek and strutted off.

"Yes?" The beautiful eyes which held so much love for Potter turned their icy gaze on Severus.

"Err..I wanted to say that umm…I'm sorry-"

"Not this again, Severus."

"No, hear me out, please. I really miss you Lils-"

"I said no. Now kindly fuck off."

"Please."

She drew her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him. "One more word from you, and you'll wish you had never known me in the first place."

_But I wish that a lot. Daily. Every time I see you with Potter I wish I had never known you. Never fallen in love with you. Never had my heart broken by you._

Suddenly, she looked tired. She ran a hand through her hair, a habit, he noticed, she had picked up from Potter. "Just go, Severus." she whispered. And he, being the fool he is, went away without a voice of protest.

Severus seeked the comfort of a book, choosing to immerse in the _Potions volume_ rather than behaving like hooligans like his fellow Slytherins. But he couldn't resist when they called to him, the aspiring circle of wannabe death eaters.

"So what say, Severus," began Mulciber "the Dark Lord wants us to recruit from Hogwarts, but he didn't say no to a little fun. What about your old flame Evans, eh? There ain't no bitch more stuck-up than her, but she is a pretty face, if I do say so myself. Wanna play with her, mate?"

Severus felt bile rise up his throat at the mere mention of her, but when he heard Mulciber's idea, he wanted to puke.

"Sure, whatever you say." he managed.

_Why not? _ The sick, twisted part of his mind said, the part which was attracted to the Dark Arts. _Why not? She did break your heart. She is with Potter. Maybe she will finally realize that Potter is a bad influence, a contagious disease. After all, what defense will she have for him when he fails to protect her._

He wanted to kick himself for having these thoughts. But he couldn't help it. He had to get her back. He had to.

_No, Snape. You are better than that. This is taking things too far. Be better than that._

"I'm in. Let's do this." he said in a firm voice. Mulciber smiled cruelly, his ugly face twisting in ways nobody's face should.

_She did break his heart, after all._

**A/N : This took a surprisingly short time to write. I was having major Snape feels, even though I personally hate the guy. Loathe him, I do. But still, this was fun to write. It was, after all, angst and angst is what I do best. This was way better than my first fanfiction, which is absolutely horrible. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.**

**Anyways, reviews would make my day. **

**I will try to keep updating as regularly as possible. Alas, school is starting tomorrow and I've got a shitload of work to do. **


End file.
